Armed and Dangerously in Love
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Well, nothing much to say short of this piece is a work dedicated to Marisa, in helping her believe there's someone out there for her. R&K matchup.
1. Armed and Dangerously in Love Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, (might be more later) or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Armed and Dangerously in Love

Ranma sat on the porch of the Tendo household, his eyes fixated on the koi pond as though they held all the answers of the world. He gave a small bark of laughter at that final thought, thinking of all the times he's fallen into them, and hasn't become smarter because of it. Sure it was a stupid thing to think, but Ranma was mulling his mind over his current predicament. Looking over his shoulder at a form covered in blankets on the couch, Ranma sighed -What did I do to deserve such a thing?- he shook his head again and stared outside, absent mindedly rubbing his shoulder.

Stirring from her nap, the woman looked around for a moment before her eyes locked onto Ranma's back, his arm playing with his shoulder "Ranma,... what have I told you about playing with it?"

Stiffening at the voice, Ranma smiled and stood up, turned around, and walked inside "I know Anata,... but I still can't believe all that has happened since that day"

Shaking her head in disbelief, the woman stood up and cupped Ranma's face gently "I know you don't want to believe it Ranma,... but we are married,... and I promise, we will work through this"

Nodding his head, Ranma leaned in and kissed the girl quickly "I know we will, that isn't what I don't believe in. I can't believe who did it to me. I want to kill them,... why did you stop me?"

Smiling a warm brilliant smile, the woman wrapped her left arm around his waist and walked toward the kitchen "Because I don't want the man I love to become a killer. Not only that, it wasn't worth it." Seeing his about to retort, the woman released her hold on his waist and glared "Or are you saying that you would be able to live with yourself after killing them?"

Dropping his eyes from the anger filled ones of his wife, Ranma shook his head sadly "I don't know,... but I didn't want this! I didn't want you involved,... or you,..." at this time, tears started to run down his cheeks "I didn't want you hurt!" 

The woman leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, before whispering to him "It's what brought us together,... are you saying you didn't want that?"

Anger filled his body as he glared at her through the tears "NO! I,... I don't know what I want. I love you, that much I know. For the life of me, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you,... but!" She silenced him with a kiss, quickly as he had before, before smiling at him "W-What was that for?"

Giving a innocent smile that screamed, chocolate wouldn't even melt in this mouth, the woman shrugged "I don't know what your talking about!" She turned around and giggled when Ranma snaked his arm into her side and started tickling her "HEY! NO FAIR!" swirling around, her dress billowed out, and she caught his hand in her free one "You know that is cheating!"

He gave her a smirk when he noticed she wasn't mad, and just shrugged "Yeah, but you know the deal,... I'll learn to live without my left arm, when you learn to live without your right" She sighed and nodded her head, before cooking dinner for the two of them, slowly and carefully. Ranma watched her from behind and closed his eyes, a tear streaking down his cheek. He stood up and walked over to her, and pulled her against his chest "I love you Kasumi"

Prologue end,...

So what do you guys think about this? I know it's been a while since I've seen the sun,... or lack their of, since I was writing on a computer. This doesn't mean I'm back, but this just sounded like a good idea. Before you ask, yes I will continue this, but I don't know how long it will be.

A friend of mine just lost her arm in a accident, and I thought of this. Mainly because she seems to believe she will never find someone to love her because of it. This story is for you Marisa.


	2. Armed and Dangerously in Love Chap 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, (might be more later) or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Armed and Dangerously in Love

&&&&& Setting - Three weeks prior &&&&&

Ranma sat in the dojo, the silence surrounding him, welcoming him, and relished his pressence. However all could not be when it came to Ranma, and a shrill cry of "RANMA NO BAKA!" filled the air, causing Ranma to turn around. He stared blankly at the dojo entrance, where Akane was standing, her aura a blazing red and scorching the spot where she stood.

Blinking at the venom in her voice, but not unaccustomed to it, Ranma tilted his head and stood up "What's wrong Akane?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, as a tick appeared in her left eye, Akane growled out "I heard what you did with Shampoo! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH HER!"

Going wide eyed, Ranma warded away anything she accused him of with the waving of his hands "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AKANE! I SWEAR!"

She summoned her trusty mallet and slammed him over the head, but not before screaming "EVERYONE IN SCHOOL KNOWS YOU TWO SCREWED EACH OTHER!"

Kasumi stepped out of the house and over heard the conversation, before letting out a 'oh my', and stepped into the dojo "Oh my Akane, Ranma-kun was helping me today. We bumped into each other in the market and he helped carry everything home"

Deflating a bit, Akane frowned "But Nee-chan, Ranma's always being a pervert!" She pretended not to notice the hurt look on Ranma's face and continued "If he didn't do Shampoo today, he would end up having his way with her eventually! He's always thinking of something perverted!"

Kasumi looked at the dejected Ranma with a slight look of apprehension, before shaking her head "Akane,... I know you mean the best, but you can't keep making assumptions about other people"

Staring wide eyed at her sister, Akane growled and turned onto Ranma "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BAKA!" and proceeded to send him flying through the air via Akane-air.

Staring in abject horror at the blatant show of violence, Kasumi gave her best repromanding look before sternly setting Akane straight "Akane dear,... maybe you should go to your room for the night. I think you need to calm down" 

Blinking at the timid way of punishing her, Akane shrugged "Sorry Nee-chan, but I promised Yuka I would see a movie with her" She pushed past Kasumi before anything else could be said, and proceeded out of the gate.

Kasumi stared at her retreating form with a slight frown (to most it seemed like a less smile) before heading into the house - I wonder when dear Akane will realize she is hurting Ranma-kun- she sighed to herself before stepping into the kitchen, and starting to chop some onions for her stew -Then again,... Akane did seem quite content with hurting him. I wonder,... no, no way little sister could do such a thing. She may be a violent maniac, but she's not so sadistic as to purposely hurt Ranma is she?- With a choked back sob, that Kasumi didn't even realize, she went about cutting the onions for her stew, all the while tears running down her face.

---- Three hours Later ----

Ranma grumbled a bit as he, now a she, stepped lightly into the house. He didn't know why Akane did such a thing to him, but he did know that it hurt. A lot. Broken hearted and hungry, or so his stomach told him, Ranma treaded into the kitchen in hopes of reheating some of Kasumi's delicious stew. Once he was in the kitchen, Ranma's mouth dropped open as he caught Kasumi laying on the table, sobs racking her body. Quickly moving to her side, Ranma gave her a nervous glance "K-Kasumi, ya okay?"  
Stiffening in shock at being found in such a compromising position, Kasumi looked up and saw him cringe -poor boy must be really nervous- she stiffled a giggle and nodded her head, wiping her eyes in the mean time "Oh my, I'm so sorry Ranma-kun. I thought everyone was already in bed, I will get out of you-"

She never got a chance to finish that sentence as relief flooded Ranma's face "Oh thank goodness, I thought someone had hurt you or sumthin. I'm curious though Kasumi, do you do this all the time?" He saw the shock on her face, and gave her a soft smile "I hear you from time to time, but after checking in on you, you always seemed to stop, so I never thought twice about it. I honestly thought it was because you were just stuck here while everyone else had such lively lives" 

Kasumi's eyes went wide as the tears threatened to descend again -He,... He noticed me?- she looked into Ranma's eyes and noticed they were still nervous, but was won out by the concern he was feeling toward the oldest "R-Ranma-kun,.. Do you ever feel like,... your alone? Like everyone around you just want you because of something you do?"

Gicing a soft sigh, Ranma quinched any thought of running from this question -I owe her this much,... she has done so much for me, as well as her family- giving a small nod, Ranma sat in the chair across from Kasumi. At first he stared at the table in thought, but then smiled slightly and looked Kasumi in the eye "I know exactly how you feel Kasumi,... To be honest, My whole likfe is just like you said. Shampoo wants me because of my skill in the art, and the fact that I beat her. Ukyou only wants me because I was 'hers' before anyone else's. Akane,..." Ranma sighed and broke eye contact with the eldest Tendo, before looking at his hands nervously "Akane is just,... I just can't trust her. I know she has been hurting me on purpose lately. To me, that doesn't show how much you care for someone. I thought it would be quite the opposite. At first I thought it was normal-"

Kasumi gave a slight gasp at that little tid bit of information -Ranma didn't know that her malleting him was meant to cause pain? That's so,... so sad!- as tears started to trek down her cheeks.

Ranma continued on without even noticing, or rather, not able to notice, as he stared at his hands in frustration and half anger "Until I came across a couple who was just holding hands, relishing in the feeling of one another. It was like a rev,... revo-" He gave a confused grunt before looking at Kasumi to recieve her thoughts, only to blink as he stared at her tear slicken face "K-Kasumi? Ya alright?"

Nodding her head slightly, and giving a smile she thought passed as the norm, Kasumi quelched his fears "Don't worry Ranma,... I'm not angry or anything, I was just so sad that you never knew what Akane was doing to you." Seeing Ranma's confused face, Kasumi gave a small giggle "Ranma,... I tried,... I tried so hard to stop her, so many times. But she just doesn't listen to me,... only when I'm being strict with her, will she do what I want her to, but she'll hate me for a few days. It's so hard!" 

Seeing Kasumi having such a burning hatred on the topic, Ranma felt a small chill run down his spine -Kasumi's been trying to stop Akane? I thought that it was just normal for her outbursts like that. Oh man, I am so stupid!- His memory flashed a bit as he recalled some of the times Kasumi stepped into their little spats -Of course she tried,... she cares about everyone,...- For some reason, Ranma felt a little depressed about that last thought "Ah, don't worry about it Kasumi, I've taken harder hits than that" He mock grunted and patted his chest.

Kasumi giggled a little again, before sniffling and drying her eyes "I guess,... but it doesn't mean that it is right. I am going to try and talk to her about it tomorrow. No one deserves that kind of punishment, least of all you Ranma-kun, and the word you were looking for is revelation"

Staring at her in wonderment, Ranma flushed slightly "Ah,... where was I?" Seeing her smile demurely, Ranma blushed a bit more and remembered "Oh yeah,... it was like a revelation,... I mean, I finally opened my eyes as to how couples should act." He lost his blush and once more stared at his hands "I mean, imagine my surprise when I found out that the closest person to a girlfriend I have, is you Kasumi. I mean, I was rather shocked-" He looked up to see her eyes wide and panicked "Not that you aren't cute of nuthing, Your definately beautiful, but I mean. Your not even one of my suitors, and your the closest to the person society deems appropriate of me."

TO BE CONTINUED -----

Just wanted you all to know that I have started to take Marissa out to meet new people, and hopefully she will open up to one of them. I know I will personally victimize the punk if he wrongs her, but hey, step-by-step.

Thank you all for caring so much to leave your thoughts on the subject.


	3. Armed and Dangerously in Love Chap 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, (might be more later) or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Armed and Dangerously in Love

Setting - Two weeks, four days prior.

Since the night where Ranma and Kasumi spilled their thoughts to each other, Ranma could only think on in abandonment as Kasumi seemed to be purposefully avoiding him. Whenever he caught her, she would always look away really quick, as though not spotting him. He gave a slight frown as he noticed her look away from the breakfast table, unmindfully forgetting the bowl of miso she was holding. Being the most perceptive of the bunch, Nabiki raised an eyebrow before stating "Sis,... I think you should watch where your serving breakfast. You almost spilled it in Ranma-baby's pants"

Blushing bright red, Kasumi whirled around and opened her mouth to say something, before snapping it shut and looking away again -God, I can't even look at him straight anymore. I mean, I know it was an indirect comment, but it was so sweet. I,... I never been someone's girlfriend before-

Ranma gave another frown before shaking his head -Give me a dragon descendant, a freaking phoenix god, or a tomboy with a mallet, at least then I would know what to do!- he gave a mirthful chuckle before making his food disappear in record time, and then giving his father a smug look when he noticed his scowl. Standing up, Ranma took his bowl into the kitchen and looked into the sink full of dirty water, his mind blaring -What did I say that had Kasumi crying all night,... I know I say some stupid things time to time,... okay a lot more than that,... but I wouldn't do something like that to Kasumi, would I?-

So lost in his thoughts, Ranma didn't notice Kasumi walk into the kitchen, but did so when she cleared her throat "Um,... Ranma-kun,... I think we need to talk"

Going wide eyed, panic set into his mind as he nodded slowly "S-Sure Kasumi,... what did you want to talk about" internally this conversation took a different spin -OH MY GOD, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!-

Seeing Ranma's face fill with fear, Kasumi gave a light frown "Ranma-kun,... about the other night,..." Seeing his face fill with dread as well as fear, Kasumi felt her heart breaking slightly, and wondered why her chest hurt so much "When you said that I was beautiful,... did you,... mean it?" 

Ranma calmed down a bit and blinked, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt at finding an answer "Of course! I mean,... yes Kasumi, you are definately beautiful." Seeing her blush, Ranma couldn't help but feel as thought something was lifted off of his mind.

Gaining a smile that shamed anything else that her lips graced, Kasumi stood up "Thank you very much Ranma-kun, even if it isn't true, that was very sweet of you"

Ranma watched her get up and head toward the dining room, when his mind registered what he said "W-Whoa, wait a minute there Kasumi,... what do you mean even if it isn't true?"

Giving him one of the same smiles she had been smiling since his arrival, Kasumi shook her head "Ranma,... there hasn't been a person who has said I was beautiful since I was in middle school." Her eyes gained a slick shine to them as she thought back "Even then it was done on a dare,..." She gave a small laugh of sadness before stating "The only time I was called beautiful, by a dare, when I was fourteen."

Ranma stared at the woman he thought he knew, the ever smiling Kasumi, as tears once again graced her cheeks "Kasumi,... I-"

Interupting him, Kasumi just smiled around the tears "Don't worry yourself about it Ranma-kun, thank you all the same"

Before Ranma could say anything about what was said, Akane walked into the kitchen "Oneechan, can I get some mor-" seeing the tears running down Kasumi's cheeks, and the lost look on Ranma's face, Akane erupted in anger "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE KASUMI CRY! RANMA NO BAKA!" Before anything could be said, she launched Ranma into the stratosphere with her traditional mallet.

Staring in object horror as Akane malleted Ranma for no apparent reason, Kasumi blew her top "What do you think you are you doing, young lady?"

Hearing eerily calm in her voice, Akane cringed "What? That baka was making you cry!" Honestly, Akane didn't understand why her sister was being so stern, so she blamed it all on Ranma, big deal she always did. 

Speaking with the same eerily calm voice, Kasumi stared into Akane's eyes, causing the younger girl to flinch back "Akane, Ranma had said something that made me happy. I was crying because I was happy. You hit him for no reasons what so ever,... just like usual. Well this is how it is going to be from now on, from this day forth you are not to even touch Ranma" Seeing Akane about to retort, Kasumi glared at her "NOT EVEN ONCE!"

Taking a hesitant step back, Akane glowered at her sister "K-Kasumi,..." Then something clicked in her mind, the tears, Ranma's panicked face. Akane looked up with a fierce determination on her face "Don't worry Kasumi, I'll free you from whatever that perverted baka did!"

Giving her an incredulous look, Kasumi stepped forward and stared down at Akane "Maybe I didn't make myself clear,... you are not to even go NEAR Ranma from this day forth. In school, I want you to sit as far as possible from him. Lunch, you are not to even mention his name. To you, Ranma is nothing more than a tenant living in this household."

Staring with shock on her face, Akane went livid "Oh, if you care about him so much, maybe you should marry him!"

Her own eyes widening slightly, Kasumi took a deep breath and gave a wry smile "Maybe I will,... he is quite the charmer"

Horror filled Akane's face as her plan backfired -K-Kasumi wants Ranma for herself? Now I know I don't have a chance!- Tears started to pour from her eyes as she stared in betrayal at Kasumi "You,... You,... YOU EVIL BITCH!" Kasumi didn't have a second to react as her sister sank her fist into Kasumi's cheek, sending her slamming into the ground.

Kasumi held her cheek in agony, her eyes betraying all emotion but hatred for her younger sister -how dare she,... how dare she strike me when I've given my life to ensuring she could live hers!- Standing, albeit shakely, Kasumi once more stared down at her sister in defiance, ignoring the family as they charged into the room to see what was the matter "Are you done throwing your temper tantrum? Or need I have father spank you?" 

Screaming in rage, Akane went to punch her sister once more, but found herself suspended in mid-air by the scruff of her neck "Akane,... I didn't mind when you constantly hit me,... truthfully it was a form of attention, I didn't mind that. But how COULD you attack someone like Kasumi,... I thought you better than that,... but your no better than Kuno" Saying his part, Ranma forced Akane away from Kasumi, and stood between the two sisters "Leave,... go to your room, do something. I won't stand by idly while you attack the only woman to have my respect, Ms Tendo"

Staring at Ranma, in his girl form, Akane's rage peaked "RANMA!" She lunged forward, intending to brutally maim the boy, but was shocked when she was floored with the least amount of movement. Getting back to her feet, the confusion set in her eyes, Akane charged once more. Only to end up on her back, once more without being able to follow his now her movements -He's,... He's held back this much?-

Ranma stared coldly at the girl he once thought he loved, his mind trying to figure out what caused this violent outburst against the sweetest girl he knows -Jeez,... Akane's totally lost it!- Seeing her stand once more, Ranma shook his head sadly "Akane,... I'm going to ask nicely,... please just go to your room" Seeing her charge again, Ranma frowned and stepped to the side of punch, put his foot behind her own, and pushed forward with his forearm, causing the girl to slam into the ground. All of this took place in a single second. Shaking his head, Ranma stepped back and guided Kasumi out of the room, intent on keeping her safe.

To Be Continued

Almost every question will be answered within the next two chapters. I'm planning this to be 5 chapters long, but I also don't want to drag it out, but also don't want to rush it. Quite the conundrum here. Also, please disregard most spelling arrors (intentional),... I'm typing this through my e-mail since I am doing a lot of it at work. 

Who cut off Ranma and Kasumi's arm,... how did they end up engaged,... did they want this from the start since it took less than two weeks to willingly get married? Tune in next time, same Ranma time, same Ranma channel! (teehee)


	4. Armed and Dangerously in Love Chap 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, (might be more later) or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Armed and Dangerously in Love

&&&&& Setting - one week, four days prior &&&&&

Ranma and Kasumi were sitting on a train heading for Tokyo, intent on spending the weekened away from the family, seeing as they left on bad terms. Ranma grumbled a bit before giving Kasumi a hesitant smile "S-So Kasumi,... what is it you wanted to look for before heading for the hotel?"

Giving Ranma a demure smile, and trying hard to fight down her blush, Kasumi shrugged "Truthfully, I don't know. I thought I would get your opinion on some,... clothing options" Kasumi gave a silent giggle as she thought -Ranma has no idea what's in store for tonight.- She blushed a bit more before smiling at his questioning look, before blinking a minute "Ranma,... is that your father in the other cart"

Without so much as looking, Ranma nodded his head and gave a dark look "Yeah,... He's been following us since we left yesterday. I think he is trying to make sure nothing 'improper' happens between us" Ranma gave a bark of laughter before sobering up a bit at Kasumi's blush "Ah,... well, unfortunately the whole gang is here. Shampoo is in her c-c-c-feline form hiding under the last chair, Cologne is hiding her Ki and using the salesman on the other side of the train as cover. Mousse is glaring at one of the poles, supposedly thinking it's me. Ukyou,... god Ukyou IS the salesman" Shaking his head with a bit of disgust, Ranma looked meaningfully at Kasumi "Kas,... do you think I could lose 'em?"

Giving it a small amount of thought, Kasumi smiled and nodded her head "Of course you could Ranma-kun,... in a short amount of time. But we're on a train, it's going to be hard to outrun them here"

Giving a comforting smile, Ranma placed his hand on the small of Kasumi's back and started to guide her slowly toward the next car, before whispering into her ear "Just follow my lead, once we're outside the car I will get us out of here, losing them in the process." 

Blushing at the contact, and how his warm breath played across her ear, Kasumi nodded, not trusting her voice -Oh my! Ranma-kun's being extra attentive today,...- her eyes widened a bit as they reached the end and Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist, launching them into the air. She felt the air bursting around her, but she didn't feel cold in the least bit -Maybe it's because of Ranma's arms around her,... OH MY!- she felt Ranma's arms touching the base of her breasts, and blushed furiously, but not able to repremand him for it. So she rationalized -It's not like he's doing it on purpose- she gave a light frown at that.

After twenty minutes of roof hopping, and reaching the outskirts of Tokyo, Ranma set her down on the ground and took a deep breath "Whew, haven't jumped for that long in a while. How ya holdin up Kas?"

Breaking off of her stupor, Kasumi empowered him with a brilliant smile "I'm just fine Ran-kun,... just,... thinking"

Ranma saw her smile faulter for a second, and became worried "Y-Your not hurt are you? Was I too rough? Oh god Kas I'm so sorry!" He then started to beat his head chanting "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Stopping his hand from hitting a fourth time, Kasumi gave him a lidded glare "Ranma, you aren't a Baka. You are a charming young man, and quite endearing too. But above that, you are my loving fiancee" Seeing Ranma flinch at the word, Kasumi became a bit heavy hearted "I'm sorry,... I didn't mean to,.. bring that up"

Ranma looked at her hurt look and frowned "It's not that Kas,... I just think back to all the other relationships I've had,... and wonder what I will do to screw this one up" Hanging his head, Ranma gave a hurt sigh "I don't want to you to end up hating me, I care about you too much"

Kasumi didn't know what to say to that. She knew that Ranma felt like he was walking on egg shells around her, but to this extent! -Ranma,... such a sweetheart,...- giving Ranma a reassuring smile, Kasumi wrapped her arm around forearm and held his arm between her breasts "Ran-kun,... you won't lose me. In fact, I first fell for the chauvenistic you, so if you change now, I don't know what I would do" Seeing Ranma's eyes widen a bit, Kasumi smiled warmly "Besides, I want the loveable Ran-kun who changes into a girl, and brings a smile to my lips. Not the Ranma who is prim and proper, I played that role too much to know what it does to a person." 

Seeing Kasumi fall into her funk, Ranma removed his arm from her prison, ignoring her frown, and wrapped it around her waist "I guess your right Kas,... I'm thinking into this too much, aren't I?"

Feeling a warmth fill her body as Ranma's arm tickles her sides with every subtle movement, Kasumi giggles embarrassingly "That's right Ran-kun" She then leans against his shoulder, attempting to hide the blush that threatens to flood her cheeks, as they walk toward the shopping center of Tokyo -I can't wait to see Ran-kun's face when we get to my favorite shop. We'll see what he thinks of his innocent Kasumi then-

Ranma shudered a bit as though someone walked over his grave, before smiling down at Kasumi's own -What a beautiful day,... got a beautiful girl to my side, nobody around to ruin it, and the start of a relationship I wouldn't mind being in- Ranma gave a smug look of arrogance as a couple guys glared at him for having someone so beautiful.

But of course, Ranma had to jinx his luck, and was awarded with "So, you think you can trample on the honor of the Joketsu tribe, male?"

Both Ranma and Kasumi turned around, expecting to see either Shampoo or Cologne, but were shocked when they saw her "Who the hell are you?"

Stepping into the light, Ranma nearly gained a nose bleed as this woman was wearing a one piece green leotard, which was being stretched to the limit "My name is not important to those about to die" She reached into subspace and pulled out a bo staff, having it extend to three feet long "Prepare to die, Ranma Saotome, for dishonoring our tribe's laws."

Taking a step back, Ranma assumed a defensive stance, as he whispered to Kasumi "Kas,... get as far away from here as you can. I'm going to hold her off"

Frowning at the thought of leaving him, especially when someone is threatening his life, Kasumi shook her head "Ran-kun, I won't leave you."

Ranma turned and stared at Kasumi as though she lost her mind "Kas,... this is going to get serious, fast. I can sense her ki, and it's like a ocean. I don't even know if I will come out on top this time,... I know Ranma Saotome never loses but-"

Kasumi placed her finger against his lips and smiled at him "I believe in you Ranma,... I believe in you, and I trust you"

Ranma couldn't but feel estatic -She trusts me,... She really trusts me!- His eyes went wide as he wrapped his arm around Kasumi's waist and jumped to the side, just as a large broadsword split the air where they once stood. Tucking into a roll, Ranma took the brunt of the damage, while keeping Kasumi safe. Once he let go, Ranma stood up and glared at the offender "WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST HURT KASUMI!" Ranma didn't see Kasumi blush at his anger at her attempted murder of her body, but watch in rapture. Stepping toward the woman, Ranma growled and cracked his knuckles "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, or what stick got shoved up your ass at birth, but here in Japan we don't attack innocents!"

The woman gave a bark of laughter before growling "Obsticles are for killing,... or haven't you found that rule out yet? Either way, it's another rule you've trampled on" The woman then released her hold on her Ki, causing it to burst around her, creating a sickly black shroud to surround them all "Now to find out the ultimate asassination technique handed down through my tribe! DARK MIST!"

Ranma looked at the dark cloud with a snort, before all his senses dulled into nothing "W-What" Attempting to see through the mist, Ranma's eyes showed nothing but darkness. So instead he reached out and attempted to feel around, but yet felt no resistance -WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!-

The woman sneered at Ranma from inside the mist -Taste hell Saotome,... nobody can beat this technique. It makes all your senses null. You can't see, hear, feel or even think straight inside of this mist- She turned her eyes toward Kasumi, who stood there with a hopeful expression on her face -What is she so hopeful for?- turning her attention back toward Ranma, she gasped as he was looking a bit confused in her direction. Quickly shifting her weight and jumping to the left, she frowned when Ranma followed her movement -Who is this kid?- 

Nodding a bit to himself, Ranma gave a half hearted smirk as he trained his 'eyes' on the woman -Huh,... this is really weird. I can't see, hear, or feel. But I can use my Ki to feel her out. It's quite draining, but I have to make sure she doesn't try to hurt Kasumi.- he shifted his weight a bit and avoided what he thought was a knife strike, and slammed his palm into her stomach, sending her flying through the air -This isn't too bad-.

Kasumi gained a full blown, but full of relief, smile as she watched Ranma easily handle the so called joketsu -Ran-kun can handle this girl,... I'm worried over nothing- she gained a confused expression as the woman moved behind Ranma, and he just stood there. It wasn't until she brought the sword back to strike did Kasumi realize -He can't sense her!- Without a second thought, Kasumi threw herself hurtling toward Ranma, as he stood silently in the mist "RANMA!!!"

To be Continued.

Well, we're coming up on the end,... have you figured out who dun it? The idea of the mist was stolen from Bleach, there was a Shinigami who could block all senses as his ban kai.

Marissa is doing well so far,... she had a relapse of depression, but I think we're gotten her over THAT one. I know she isn't fully healed yet, but every step helps.

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML Editor


	5. ADiL Final

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, (might be more later) or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Armed and Dangerously in Love

&&&&& Setting - Six Days prior &&&&&

Ranma sat beside Kasumi as she laid in the hospital bed. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, as they have been for the past three days. With a grunt of frustration, Ranma jerked toward the door as it opened "Who is it?"

Stepping into the light, Ono Tofu smiled gently at Ranma, before picking up Kasumi's chart "Ranma, you can't keep punishing yourself over this. She did it willing to protect you, so believe in her and that she will come back to you."

Staring at the lifeless form of Kasumi, Ranma clenched his fists in anger, as his aura swirled around him "It's not that Tofu, it's just that she wasn't even my fiancee for a week and something already hurt her!" His fists were turning white as a small trickle of blood dropped from his palm "I am useless! I can't believe it! I should have been able to take her down easily! She took me by surprise when she used that black mist thing. I mean,... I just,..." Ranma couldn't finish his sentence as tears started to fall "It shouldn't have happened to hurt,... why her,..."

Putting her chart down, Tofu put his hand on Ranma's shoulder "Ranma, I don't know why she did it, but she wants to protect you." Seeing his surprised look, Tofu gave a ashamed smile "Don't get me wrong, she would do it for anyone she loved. I just don't understand why,... why did she have to lose her arm as well?"

Ranma stared at the stump on his shoulder with a frown "I can handle it happening to me,..." he turned his wet eyes back to Kasumi's body, looking at the stump on her opposing shoulder "but Kasumi,... why her Doc,... she doesn't deserve it to happen to her!"

Tofu hesitantly put his arm around Ranma, giving a semi hug "Ranma,... like I said, you can't continue to blame yourself. I don't think Kasumi would want you to"

Stirring slightly, Kasumi's eyes fluttered open before she bolted to a sitting position "RANMA!" attempting to catch her breath, Kasumi looked around the room "W-What happened to the assassin?" She blinked once as she couldn't raise her arm to put it to her mouth, in her traditional 'oh my' pose. Hesitantly she looked down, and she saw the stump. Instead of screaming, her eyes became slick with tears as she let out a whimper "R-Ranma,... what happened to me?"

Averting his eyes from the scene, Ranma's own eyes were slick with days of tears, as the day he didn't want to, came before him "K-Kasumi,... when you attempted to stop her attack,... she adjusted her attack and,... go-" Ranma choked back a sob as he continued "got you as well,..." Ranma shifted the gown he was still wearing, and showed her the stump on his opposite side "Kasumi,... I'm so sor-" Kasumi quickly shut him up by launching herself from her bed, into Ranma's one armed grasp, the sobs coming all at once. Ranma stared at the once unshakable force in his life, grasping to him for comfort. With a vengence, a protective feeling welled up in his chest and he gripped her tightly, before whispering into her ear "I'm so sorry Kas-chan,... but don't worry, from this moment on, I devote my life to you"

Sobs ceasing in an instant, Kasumi looked up and into Ranma's eyes with wonder "R-Ranma?"

Giving her a soft smile, Ranma nodded "From this moment on,... I will forever be yours"

Kasumi blushed like a school girl, before kissing Ranma gently on the lips, and wrapping her arms around his waist as though her life depended on it "Then, I will be yours as well. I love you Ranma-kun"

Going wide eyed, not only at the kiss, but at the 'l' word as well "K-Kasumi?" Seeing her nod, but at the same time, embarassed about her voiced feeling, Ranma blushed slightly "I Love you too Kasumi,..."

On the other side of the door, Tofu sighed, and hung his head, before whispering "too little, too late" and shut the door that was propped open, and disappeared from their lives forever.

---- Now ----

Ranma leaned back and kissed Kasumi lightly on the lips "And I still love you"

Giving a small giggle, Kasumi traced his muscled form and kissed his chin, before snuggling up to him "And I you"

THE END!!!!!!!!!

Sorry if the ending seemed a bit,... short,... but I finally got a friend to date Marissa, and she is currently enjoying time with her new boyfriend. So let this be a lesson to you all. There can be no love for others, without love for yourself! FYI the reason it took so long, was because fanfiction was being a pain and not letting me upload it

Signed,

SSJ Guyver1 (recca01982)


End file.
